Mini Link
by Zorua101
Summary: Link accidentally eats some "Poison Mushroom Salad", and is reduced to the size of a quarter for 36 hours. All sorts of crazy stuff happens during this time.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: This is my first fanfiction on this site. It's just a one-shot, nothing spectacular. If you don't like it, I'm OK with that. Everything is hated by somebody, and there's nothing anyone can do about it. A few parts of it were inspired by a fic I read on this website before I joined, called "SSBB one-shots". Enjoy... if you want to, that is. ^^**

* * *

Link was having a bad day, to say the least.

He had come downstairs early in the morning to find that Young Link had prepared him a delicious-looking fruit salad. It turned out that it wasn't fruit salad at all; it was the Mario Bros' poison mushroom salad, one bite of which would reduce any smasher to the size of a quarter for 36 hours. Unfortunately, the Hero of Time didn't find that out until too late.

Of course, being small had its good points, like being able to hide in Toon Link's ear and help him with his math test (For which Link had earned a cookie bigger than himself as a small thanks), and being the first one in the mansion to ever beat Pikachu at hide-and-seek.

But the disadvantages outweighed the advantages by far. So far today, he had been nearly stepped on by Ganondorf three times, thrown at Mewtwo by Lucario and then thrown back (This had continued for nearly ten minutes), used as a fashion accessory by Peach, chased by Marth (Who was wielding a golden hammer and probably still looking for him), tickled by Ike, and used as a science fair experiment by Pit and Red. Currently, he was inside the clear glass jar the angel and the Trainer had sealed him inside, nibbling on the remains of the cookie his younger brother had given him.

Less than an hour ago, Link had asked Zelda if she was able to turn him back to his normal size using magic, but she had only laughed and said "Aww, you're so cute when you're tiny!" He didn't think she had heard him because of how high-pitched his voice had become. As she walked away, he tried to run after her, yelling for her to come back. That was when the jar had slammed down on top of him, and next thing he knew, he was sitting on a shelf in Pit's room, waiting for Red to open the lid of the jar to put some food in. That would be his chance to escape. But by the looks of things, it wasn't going to happen for a while. After about twenty minutes, he dozed off.

The Hylian woke up two hours or so later to the sound of the jar opening. He stood up and did a triple jump, latching onto Red's hand and sinking his teeth into it.

Red screamed, waving his hand about and running around the room. "AAARRRGGHHH! HE'S EATING ME! HE'S EATING MY HAND!"

Pit rushed into the room and started trying to pry Link off of the Pokémon Trainer's hand. The elf eventually let go, and dropped onto the carpeted floor. He ran as fast as possible among the carpet hairs, which seemed as tall as trees (A certain angel really needed to mow his carpet), toward the white door, toward freedom. He heard some shouting behind him, and then loud thumps heading in his direction. The two were trying to catch him. He sped up, but the door still seemed to be miles away. More footsteps. Coming up the stairs. He backed away as many tall shapes suddenly appeared in the doorway.

"What's all the commotion about?" Zelda asked.

Roy noticed the jar, which Red had knocked off of the shelf in panic, lying in many pieces on the floor. He stepped into the room to try and pick them up. There was a sudden crunching sound under his foot, which he lifted. "…Uh-oh."

Young Link patted his friend on the shoulder. "He'll get better."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: There are many ASDF movie references in this one. Also, this fic was just supposed to be a short two-shot which I had already written, so it's finished now.**

* * *

It was good to be back to normal size. However, Link had both of his arms, one leg, and several ribs broken. Also, his skull was cracked. The elf was currently sitting in the hospital at the Smash Mansion, plotting his revenge on the red-haired twit who had stepped on him.

Said twit now entered the hospital room, bearing a tray with a golden-brown pie on it. "Um, Link…?"

Link looked up at him and forced a smile. "Hello, Roy. How are you?"

"I'm fine, thank you. Uh, I felt really bad about stepping on you. So, to make up for it… I baked you a pie." Roy held the pie in front of him.

"Oh boy, what flavor?!" Link asked excitedly, sitting bolt upright.

"Pie flavor," Roy answered in an epic voice.

Nothing happened.

They waited.

Still nothing.

"Huh," Roy said, leaning over the pie. "I must've forgotten to bake the smaller pie in."

Just then, epic music started playing, and a miniature pie burst out of the larger pie in slow motion, smacking straight into the knight's face.

With his good arm, Link quickly seized the large pie. As Roy pulled the small pie off, Link promptly hurled the large pie straight into his face. Roy just stood there like an idiot, making absolutely no attempt to remove the treat, while the elf laughed so hard his ribs hurt, but he didn't care.

And Snake, who had randomly appeared in the room, declared: "Classic."


End file.
